pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamPhineas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Daisy56 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 04:51, May 2, 2010 'My Story' Okay, I'll try to finish, but I'm working on many projects at the actual time, so please sit tight and I'll finish it as soon as I can!! Thanks!! --'Pastel Pink 'Hechos y Tonterias...... 19:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) A Short Story and Dream Machine I saw the message you left on my story's page and, as you asked, checked out your fanfictions. I enjoyed how A Short Story included the events of The Beak and it was a Phinabella, which is always a good time (: And Dream Machine was really good. I liked how it flipped back and forth from Phineas and Isabella's POVs. You are a really good fanfiction writer and I hope you write more. Cheers, [[User:American che|'American che']]{elvendork — it's unisex!} 13:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I had no clue you wuold actually listen to me. thank you SO much for reading those and I will definitely write more! ~TeamPhineas May 30, 2010, 12:30 (EDT)~ I wouldn't be that arrogant. It's the way I was raised. (What am I, a dog?) You're welcome and I look forward to seeing your next fanfiction. [[User:American che|'American che']]{elvendork — it's unisex!} 18:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Dream Machine Oh my gosh, THIS IS SOME OF THE BEST FANON I'VE EVER READ!! You have talent!! Please write more stories please!! :) --'Yumi Yoshimura 'Hi Hi!!! 15:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Worst Summer Ever. Reply I've started writing a second part called "Deal with the Devil" or something stupid like that. My story has gotten worse so don't bother reading it because I haven't finnished it and probably wont for a while due to school etc. It really made my day when I heard someone was enjoying my story and I thank you. Unfortunatly I really don't have the time right now. I'll work on it for you when I can though. Beware the fan-girl with energy-drink 09:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Replying to your message! :D LOL your fine with the name :D I chose this as my username because I have never seen twilight (and never plain to be part of that craze LOL) but everyone I know are like "Team Jacob! Team Kevin! so I tell them "Team Doofenshmirtz!" Then they look at me funny LOL oh by the way LOVE THE T-SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!!! I was thinking it'd be cool if someone did that :D I might (well probly not cuz im to lazy LOL) do one that had Doof on the front with the words Team Doofenshmirtz underneath and nothing on the back cuz I have seen T shirts like that and they look cool :) Soo.. Yeah thats about it LOL Oh did I mention that I LOVE THE T-SHIRT ? (oh and how did you do that (this Wait a sec, there's more than one team here? ) message thing? Ive tryed to ask but I hve never gotton around to it LOL So long for now! Team Doofenshmirtz 19:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec, there's more than one team here? (i just copyed it :) I'll EXPLAIN Okay, so they way you do it is actually the same as the way you sign team Doofenshmirtz, but in link text, you put whatever you want! ~See, this is how you do it!~ 20:49, June 4, 2010 (EDT) Ok I am going to try it ~Like this?~ No that didnt work.. How many ~'s do you put? and where? Helloooooo Team Phin! Hey hey hey! Whussup? My name's Ferblover (meh, you can call me Ferb) and I RP as Ferb on the Fanon. Lemme know if ya need any help. *tk* -Ferb Ferb 03:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to hear it! By the way, you're not the only American here (and I don't mean that in reference to my name). I'm in the East... *mysterious swooshing noises* [[User:American che|'American che']]{elvendork — it's unisex!} 13:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : :OMG so am i! but i'm moving out west in 2 weeks... cruel irony... hahaha! :TeamPhineas 11:07, June 5, 2010 (EDT) Before you start writing one of your new stories... I love your stories! Thank you for using Emily, I am so happy you like Femily! that means alot girl! :D XD, dream machine, was adorable! I loved it when Ferb was dreaming about emily, I really started to crack up! Hope to see more from you soon! DG About Finding Dad article NASCARfan0001 16:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Dude,when are you gonna finish this article.NASCARfan0001 16:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC)NASCARfan0001 16:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough NASCARfan0001 16:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Yeah I will just be listening to some AC/DC and other artists on my computers Itunes.NASCARfan0001 16:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) REPLY I actually finished the story on dA. There wasn't much interest in my work here, so I moved it there. ~TeamPhineas 14:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC)~ I'm interested. 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 17:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well then, go to teamphin.deviantart.com and it will be there. there should be a whole section on my page dedicated to the story. and if u don't see it, there's a section in my gallery for it. TeamPhineas 15:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okayz, thankz! :D 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 17:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Finding Dad I know you moved to deviantart so should I upload the rest of Finding Dad? Leave the answer on my talk page Bye! User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 19:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) AKA (Jacob Greenfish) I just read your story and it RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!Team Doofenshmirtz 20:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Dubai Belongs To Phineas Dubai Belongs To Phineas is invented so everyone can tuck on it instead messing up with blogs. And about being an editor in that series? GO AHEAD PAL!!!! I'M ON A WRITER'S BLOCK HERE AND I NEED HELP!!! You can make ANY stories there. I also haven't figured out how they will first enter Dubai. Thanks for your will to help! Danville ATC Center:[[User Talk:FadhilPF|''"PHINEAS-01, Cleared for takeoff, Pad 0, VFR TO THE WORLD!!!"]] 04:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ------ OF COURSE YOU NEED A PASSPORT TO GO THERE, THAT'S ELEMENTARY. And I know facts like that pretty much. Now can you help me makepisodes for that special?Danville ATC Center:[[User Talk:FadhilPF|"PHINEAS-01, Cleared for takeoff, Pad 0, VFR TO THE WORLD!!!"'']] 23:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Probably not. -TeamPhineas- South Carolinian here! NASCARfan0001 02:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Yo dude I'm from SC too.NASCARfan0001 02:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC)